


What If? (Soubi)

by nochick_fics



Series: What If? [1]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: What if Ritsu had never taken Soubi away and he had gone on to live a normal, well-adjusted life?





	What If? (Soubi)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of stories inspired by the old What If? comic books I used to like in which life-altering "what-if" scenarios are presented to various Loveless characters. None of the stories are related. Written in 2007.

"Sou-chan!  Hurry up, you're going to be late for your own exhibit!"  
  
Kio stared into the bathroom mirror, clipping the last of a vast array of earrings into his ears.  He began running a brush through his hair and yelled out again:  
  
_"Soubi!"_  
  
"Alright, alright!"  Soubi called out in a velvety voice laced with mild annoyance (but still incredibly sexy as far as Kio was concerned).  
  
He squeezed into the small bathroom, standing behind Kio and holding a dark blue shirt in one hand and a lavender shirt in the other.  Kio turned around to face his boyfriend of two years, relishing the sight of his marvelously bare, unmarked torso.  Despite Kio's own body modifications, Soubi staunchly refused to ever get a tattoo or piercing of any kind.   
  
"Sou-chan, you're not even dressed yet."  Kio's eyes trailed up the man's chest, past his long, flowing blond hair, and into his deep, blue eyes, knowing he had already lost the battle.  It was impossible to be angry with Soubi when he set his gaze to stunning.   
  
"Which one?" Soubi asked with a warm smile.  
  
Kio leaned forward and flicked his pierced tongue across Soubi's left nipple, causing him to moan.  "Lavender," he whispered, flicking the hardened nipple again.  
  
Soubi stepped closer to Kio and pressed his hips into Kio's, giving him a very firm reminder of what awaited him later that night.  Kio moaned and thrust his hips in return.  
  
"Hurry up," he panted, almost beside himself.  
  
Soubi smirked and planted a quick kiss on Kio's lips.  He stepped out of the bathroom to finish getting dressed.   
  
*****  
  
Since it was a nice evening--and since they were alreadylate--they decided to walk.   
  
"Your parents are meeting us there, right?" Kio pushed his glasses up by the bridge; they were constantly slipping down his nose lately and he once again considered getting contacts like Soubi.  
  
"Yeah," Soubi said, lighting two cigarettes and handing one to Kio.  
  
They decided to take a shortcut through the local park, ducking and dodging a legion of screaming kids.  
  
" _This_  is why I don't like kids," Soubi said, glancing around at the madness.  
  
"They're not so bad," Kio countered.   
  
"That's what you th--"  
  
_"Look out!!"_  
  
With lightning fast reflexes, Soubi caught a baseball with his bare hand just before it struck Kio in the face.  
  
"You okay?" Soubi asked him.  
  
"I think so," Kio responded, waiting for his heart to stop racing.  
  
Soubi gave him a sweet, reassuring smile before turning around to find the culprit of the runaway ball.  
  
"Over here!"  
  
A young kid, no older than twelve, ran over to Soubi and held out a gloved hand.  Kio noted the kid's thick black hair and his eyes, which were an amazing shade of purple.  
  
_Amethyst eyes. Someone's gonna be a heartbreaker one day._  
  
Soubi knelt down and presented him the ball.  The young boy blushed, his ears and tail twitching in embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry," he said.   
  
"No problem," Soubi replied with a kind smile.  
  
Kio turned away from them and took a few steps, assuming Soubi had already handed the ball back and was right behind him.  When he noticed he was still alone, he turned around and saw the two of them still staring at each other... almost in recognition...  
  
He couldn't help but think it was kind of creepy, a twenty-year-old gazing at a little kid like that.  
  
"Uh, Sou-chan?  We better get going," he said loudly.   
  
Soubi didn't budge. An uneasy feeling settled into Kio's chest.  
  
"Soubi!"  
  
Snapping back to reality, Soubi placed the baseball into the kid's glove and smiled at him.  
  
"There you go," he said.  
  
"Th-Thank you."    
  
Soubi stood up and gently rubbed the young boy between the ears before joining his boyfriend.   
  
"What was that all about?" Kio asked as they made their way through the park. "Did you know that kid or something?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, no."  
  
"Then I suggest you don't go around petting random children between the ears."  Kio felt a twinge of jealousy over the exchange that he couldn't even begin to explain.   
  
"Kio, I am not a pervert," Soubi said.  He paused and frowned slightly, overcome with a mysterious sense of deja vu.   
  
Kio stopped and stared at him.  "Soubi?"  
  
Pushing the feeling out of his mind, Soubi smiled at his partner and grabbed his hand.  He bent forward and brushed his lips against Kio's neck.  "Well, I'm not perverted like  _that,_  anyway."  
  
The young lovers exited the park and continued on to their destination.  Soubi's exhibit, a visual perspective of the butterfly (he absolutely  _loved_ them for some strange and unknown reason) was a success among the campus.  He and Kio celebrated by sneaking home early and making love until dawn.   
  
The boy passed out of Soubi's mind, never to return.


End file.
